


Don't Scream

by ValkyrieWolff (WyckedStarr)



Series: Game On [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, catra is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/ValkyrieWolff
Summary: It's Halloween and Catra has plans. Unfortunately (or very fortunately) for her, so does Adora and she plays to win. Who will triumph in the spookiest game of all?(Spoilers: Both. Both will triumph)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Game On [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Don't Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you're all safe and as well as you can be.  
> Halloween isn't really a thing where I am, so please excuse any mistakes and also the creative liberties I have taken here. Also, this fic skips ahead a bit from where we're currently at in the Game On timeline, Catra and Adora have been in a relationship for a while at this point.  
> This story isn't completely finished, but I wanted to make sure I got the first part out for you in time for Halloween

Adora’s phone rang just as she was drying her hands. With a frown, she scooped her phone up from its resting place on the bench.

“Hello?”

“Hey Adora.”

“Catra?” Adora pulled away to check her phone screen and make sure it wasn’t someone trying to pull an early Halloween trick on her. “Since when do you call rather than text?”

“Since right now. It doesn’t matter.”

Adora couldn’t help but notice that Catra sounded a little frazzled. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just in the middle of something. It doesn’t matter,” she repeated. “What are you doing for Halloween?”

“Uhh…” Adora thought for a second. “Same thing as always, help Glimmer and Bow with the apartment’s trick or treaters.”

Across the phone, she could hear Catra scoff. “Well, if you’re interested in spending Halloween doing something less absolutely horrifying, there’s one of those haunted house scare experience things over in Plumeria.”

“Are you asking me on a date for Halloween?” Adora asked with a grin.

“Do you want to go or not?” Catra said, raising her voice slightly as the background noise increased in volume.

“I would love to,” Adora said brightly.

“I’ll text you the details,” Catra said, hanging up without saying goodbye. Adora wished she could be surprised by Catra’s lack of phone etiquette, but she was well aware of her girlfriend’s almost pathological need to have the last word by now and honestly, they could have been there forever.

A text came through while she was still holding her phone, the buzzing in her hand jolting her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see a text from Catra, with the address of Plumeria’s show ground, followed by another text with a time and a devil emoji.

Looking up from his desk, Bow grinned at Adora. “Catra called you? On the phone? Wow, talk about taking your relationship to the next level!”

“And a Halloween date as well.” Glimmer added with a smirk. “Will there be matching costumes?”

Suddenly, Adora blanched, her face losing all colour. “Oh no…”

Bow immediately leapt to his feet, kicking straight into crisis mode. “What’s wrong?”

Adora buried her head into her hands and groaned. “What am I going to wear?”

With a relieved sigh, Bow relaxed, rocking back on his heels as her thought.

Glimmer tucked herself under his arm and smirked at Adora. “What, generic soldier suddenly isn’t good enough for you anymore?”

“If Catra finds out I’ve worn the same Halloween costume every year, she is never going to let me live it down.” Adora began to pace around the living room.

“Why do you care?” Glimmer asked. “Isn’t your entire relationship built on mutual teasing over the fact that you’re a pair of ridiculously competitive dorks?”

“That’s it!” Bow suddenly exclaimed. As both Glimmer and Adora turned to face him, he continued his thought, gesturing broadly. “Catra isn’t going to know what hit her. You’re going to win Halloween and I know exactly how.”

“What’s the plan?” Adora asked. A wide grin spread over her face as Bow laid out his plan for Adora to crush a competition that Catra didn’t even know was happening. This was going to be fun.

Standing at the gates of the show ground, Catra rolled her eyes at the people stumbling out of the exit of the haunted house. Some were shaking, others crying and there were even some people who had clearly gone insane, based on the cackling. Honestly, this alone was worth the fight she’d gotten in to get her hands on tickets for this stupid thing while she’d been talking to Adora.

There was nothing quite as fun as watching a bunch of macho posturing turn into snivelling terror in the face of a travelling scare experience. Seriously, there was no way it was half as scary as some of the permanent places that could set up elaborate traps and animatronics and shit.

Maybe next year she and Adora could go to one of those, make a whole week of it or something.

Speaking of Adora, she scanned the car park, readjusting her hat absentmindedly. She had no clue what Adora was going to be wearing, but she knew she’d recognise her when she saw her. Adora stood out in any crowd, not just because she was tall and gorgeous, but because her innate goodness seemed to shine out of her.

If Catra didn’t love her so much, she’d want to barf.

The roar of a motorbike caught her attention and she looked up to watch as a large black bike wound its way through the packed car park. It came to a stop in front of the gate, giving her a fantastic view of both the bike and its riders. The driver was clad head to toe in black protective gear, the grey detailing on the jacket and pants matching the grey detailing on the bike.

The pillion though…wow.

She watched as the pillion swung a long, muscular leg over the back of the bike and slid to the ground. Her red hemmed blue mini skirt rode up a little, flashing a glimpse of short shorts underneath, the kind cheerleaders usually wore under their skirts.

There was something familiar about her and Catra found herself holding her breath.

The mysterious woman turned to say something to the rider, revealing a large blue bow tied to the back of the skirt. With a rev of the engine, the rider nodded their helmeted head and sped off, leaving the woman behind.

Catra had already seen a couple of Sailor Moon costumes tonight, but absolutely none of them were pulling it off as well as this woman.

She removed the bike jacket, revealing a cropped, loose fitting sailor style top with a red bow and long, elbow length white gloves. As she took off her helmet, she shook out long blonde hair, a red bow springing into shape. Turning, she rested the helmet in the crick of her hip, blue eyes scanning the area.

The breath Catra had been holding huffed out of her, as if she’d just taken a punch to the stomach. Striding forward, she tugged on the hem of her red and black striped jumper. She may have felt a little underdressed, but damn if she wasn’t the luckiest person in the world.

“Hey Adora,” she purred, slowly looking her up and down. “Or should I say Sailor V?”

With a half-smile, Adora looked down at her, the black heels she wore serving to further emphasis their height different. “Catra,” she replied fondly, leaning down to brush a soft kiss against her mouth. 

“You look _incredible_ ,” Catra said. Between the cropped shirt and the short skirt, it was more obvious than ever just how ripped Adora was. Catra needed to get her hands on all that skin asap.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Adora teased, tweaking the brim of Catra’s fedora slightly. “I’d gladly see you in my dreams any night, Freddy.”

Catra placed her hands on Adora’s hips, tapping the tips of the fake knives adorning her single glove against the exposed skin of Adora’s back. “Mmm. No need to wait for me to visit you in your dreams tonight.” She tightened her hands on Adora’s hips, enjoying her slight shiver. “You know, we could skip forward and head back to my place,” she said, tone suggestive.

“Not a chance!” Adora said laughingly. “I was promised a proper Halloween date, you are not getting out of it that easily.” A sly smile spread across her face. “Unless of course you’re too scared?”

Catra snorted, fuming at the insult of the mere suggestion that anything could possibly scare her. “Oh, we’ll see who gets scared.”

Grabbing Adora’s hand in her non-gloved one, she laced their fingers together and dragged her through the show gates, towards the entrance of the scare experience and a sign that said, in a bright red font designed to appear as if it was dripping with blood, welcome to the nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, Adora's costume is Sailor V from the 90s anime Sailor Moon, Catra is Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street. Part of what took me so long was working out costumes for them, partially because I couldn't think of something that seemed in character for Catra and partially because whatever I chose now exists in the Game On universe, and that's a lot of pressure.
> 
> Also, do not do what Adora did, don't ride motorbikes in skirts, at least wear long jeans but preferably wear proper gear, it's a pain in the butt but it does save lives.
> 
> I'm going to be taking a little break from posting for a while, I really enjoy writing, but I find the process behind posting, thinking up titles, tagging and all that quite stressful, so I'm just going to spend some time writing and not stressing about it. Take care of each other


End file.
